Список эпизодов Приключения Джимми Нейтрона
Список эпизодов В данном разделе представлены все эпизоды мультсериала Приключения Джимми Нейтрона 1 сезон * 1 When Pants Attack / Когда атакуют штаны 21:23 * 2a Normal Boy / Обычный мальчик 10:53 * 2b Birth of a Salesman / Рождение коммерсанта 11:01 * 3a Brobot / Бробот 11:10 * 3b The Big Pinch / Временное ускорение 10:50 * 4a Granny Baby / Бабушка-младенец 10:54 * 4b Time Is Money / Время-деньги 11:05 * 5a Raise The Oozy Scab / Сокровища со дня моря 10:58 * 5b I Dream of Jimmy / Мне снится Джимми 11:01 * 6a Jimmy On Ice / Джимми на льду 11:04 * 6b Battle of the Band / Конкурс талантов 10:57 * 7a See Jimmy Run / Джимми — невидимый супербегун 11:00 * 7b Trading Faces / Обмен телами 11:06 * 8a Phantom of Retroland / Фантом Ретролэнда 10:46 * 8b My Son, the Hamster / Мой сын — хомяк 11:03 * 9a Hall Monster / Дежурный монстр 10:56 * 9b Hypno-Birthday to You / Виртуальный день рождения 10:53 * 10a Krunch Time / Время хрустеть 10:55 * 10b Substitute Creature / С ДНК шутки плохи 10:53 * 11a Safety First / Первым делом безопасность 10:51 * 11b Crime Sheen Investigation / Шина обокрали 11:03 * 12a Journey to the Center of Carl / Путешествие к центру Карла 11:04 * 12b Aaughh!! Wilderness!! / Ах! Дикая местность! 11:05 * 13a Party at Neutron’s / Вечеринка у Нейтрона 11:00 * 13b Ultra Sheen / Супер Шин 11:11 * 14a Broadcast Blues / Телевизионный блюз 10:35 * 14b Professor Calamitous, I Presume / Профессор Каламитус, я полагаю 12:10 * 15 The Egg-pire Strikes Back (Part 1) / Новое нападение Империи Яйцевидных (Часть 1) 21:42 * 16 The Egg-pire Strikes Back (Part 2) / Новое нападение Империи Яйцевидных (Часть 2) 22:47 * 17a Maximum Hugh / Победоносный Хью 10:51 * 17b Sleepless in Retroville / Неспящие в Ретровилле 10:58 * 18 Make Room for Daddy-O / Расступитесь, идёт Папуля 20:59 * 19 A Beautiful Mine / Драгоценные камни 22:01 * 20 Sorry, Wrong Era / Простите, другая эра 21:57 2 сезон * 21 Beach Party Mummy / Пляжная мумия 21:38 * 22a The Retroville 9 / Команда неудачников 10:59 * 22b Grumpy Young Men / Молодые ворчуны 11:03 * 23 Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (Part 1) / Операция: Спасение Джета Фьюжена (Часть 1) * 24 Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (Part 2) / Операция: Спасение Джета Фьюжена (Часть 2) * 25 Nightmare in Retroville / Кошмар в Ретровилле 22:03 * 26a Monster Hunt / Охота на монстра 11:19 * 26b Jimmy For President / Джимми — в президенты 11:03 * 27 Return of the Nanobots / Возвращение наноботов 21:52 * 28 Holly Jolly Jimmy / Рождество для Джимми 23:27 * 29 Love Potion #976J / Любовный напиток № 926J 21:46 * 30 Sheen’s Brain / Мозг Шина 22:06 * 31a MaternoTron Knows Best / Маманотрон лучше знает * 31b Send in the Clones / Обращайтесь к клонам * 32a The Great Egg Heist / Великое похищение яйца 11:00 * 32b The Feud / Вражда 11:01 * 33 Out, Darn Spotlight / Прочь, проклятый свет 21:52 * 34 The Junkman Cometh / И пришёл старьёвщик 21:43 * 35a Foul Bull / Оседлать быка 11:07 * 35b The Science Fair Affair / Дело о научной ярмарке 10:56 * 36 The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour — не было в российском эфире * 37 Men At Work / Мужская работа 21:44 * 38a The Mighty Wheezers / Могучие Уизеры 10:52 * 38b Billion Dollar Boy / Мальчик за миллион долларов 11:11 * 39 Attack of the Twonkies (Part 1) / Атака твонков (Часть 1) 22:24 * 40 Attack of the Twonkies (Part 2) / Атака твонков (Часть 2) 22:00 3 сезон * 41 Win, Lose And Kaboom / Победи, проиграй и прощай 1: 11: 49 * 42 The Tomorrow Boys / Завтрашние мальчики 22:02 * 43 Fundemonium / Фантасмагория 21:38 * 44 Lights! Camera! Danger! / Свет! Мотор! Опасность! 21:52 * 45a Clash of the Cousins / Борьба кузенов 11:01 * 45b Who’s Your Mommy / Кто твоя мама 11:06 * 46 Stranded / На необитаемом острове 21:53 * 47 Jimmy Goes to College / Джимми поступает в колледж 21:49 * 48 Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen / Крадущийся Джимми, прячущийся Шин 22:01 * 49 Incredible Shrinking Town / Маленькие человечки в большом городе 21:40 * 50 The N Men / Люди N 21:58 * 51a One of Us / Один из нас 11:08 * 51b Vanishing Act / Исчезновение 10:54 * 52 The Trouble with Clones / Беда с клонами 21:46 * 53a Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius / Карл Уизер: мальчик — гений 11:01 * 53b The Evil Beneath / Скрытое зло 11:06 * 54a Who Framed Jimmy / Кто подставил Джимми Нейтрона 11:04 * 54b Flippy / Флиппи 10:52 * 55 King of Mars / Король Марса 21:42 * 56a El Magnifico / эль Магнифико 11:19 * 56b Best In Show / Самый лучший 10:33 * 57 My Big Fat Spy Wedding / Моя большая шпионская свадьба 21:50 * 58a How to Sink a Sub / Родительский день в школе 10:44 * 58b Lady Sings the News / Звезда новостей 11:21 * 59 League of Villains / Лига злодеев 56:09 * 60 The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 — не было в российском эфире * 61 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators — не было в российском эфире Категория:Списки серий телесериалов